muppet_production_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
True Family Reunion (2003)
Plot Summary Scooter's twin sister, Skeeter's coming back from her vacation trip in the safari lands and the Muppet friends plan a welcome home party at the Muppet Family Boarding House. Cast of characters Muppet friends (speaking): Kermit the Frog, Fozzie Bear, Miss Piggy, the Great Gonzo, Animal, Zoot, Floyd, Janice, Dr. Teeth, Scooter, Skeeter, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Beaker, Molly the Albatross, Afghan Hound, Annie Sue Pig, Pilgrim, Spamela Hamderson, Yolanda, Mildred Huxtetter, Lips, Flash, Chico the Frog, Rowlf the Dog, Rizzo the Rat, Begoony, Johnny Fiama, Sal Minella, the Swedish Chef, Roy the Frog, Vicki (snake), Sweetums, Goggles, Dr. Strangepork, Camilla the Chicken, Pepe the King Prawn, Arnie the Alligator, Statler, Waldorf, Chip, Stinky the Skunk, Sam the Eagle, Marvin Suggs, George the Janitor, Beauregard, Robin the Frog, Link Hogthrob, Beautiful Day Monster, Horace D'Fly, Bill, Gill, Jill, Andy, Randy, Eugene the Tuba Player, Lois, Croaker, Droop, Larry, Yoda Muppet, Jeremiah Tortoise, Jake the Polar Bear, Rhonda the Raccoon, Chauncey the Turtle, Mahna-Mahna, Bunnie Bear, Blotch, Blustering Bellowpane Monster, Bubba the Rat, Armstong the Chicken Hawk, Leapovitch the Frog, Captain Pighead, Wander McMooch, Octavio the Octopus, Carter, Jacques the Beaver, Murray and the Newsman Background Muppet friends (non-speaking): Achilles the Shark, Aretha, Alien Gonzos, a green monster from the Meeting Film "Think Bigger", Baab the Sheep, Brool the Minstrel, Bill the Bubble Guy, Benny the Bat, Barry the Honeybee, Bears, the Bossmen, Bossy Boots, Bulls, Chester Rat, Chickens, Cornelius the Crab, Dodo Bird, Dooley the Armadillo, Elvises, Fast Eddie, Frackles, Frogs, Foo-Foo, Gorillas, Harry the Rhinoceros, Howard Tubman, Inkspots, J.P. Grosse, Kasey the Kangaroo, Lobsters, Masterson Rat, Mo Frackle, Poison Cackler, Penguins, Pigs, Rats, Robert the Red Deer, Shakes, Sheep, Shirley, Tatooey Rat, The Birdman, Troy, Whatnots and Zippity Zap Voice Performers *Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Beauregard, Zoot, Bunsen, Bill, Waldorf and Stinky the Skunk (voices) *Brian Henson as Scooter, Janice, Sal and the Newsman (voices) *Steve Whitmire as Kermit, Beaker, Rizzo, Bean, Lips, Flash, Gil, Jake the Polar Bear, Chico and Murray the Minstrel (voices) *David Rudman as Bunnie Bear, Wander McMooch and Mildred Huxtetter (voices) *Jerry Nelson as Robin, Floyd, Droop, Lew Zealand, Crazy Harry, Dr. Strangepork, Begoony, Camilla and Statler (voices) *John Henson as Sweetums (voice) *Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Yoda Muppet, George, and Marvin Suggs (voices) *John Kennedy as Dr. Teeth, Animal, Arnie the Alligator and Blotch (voices) *Kevin Clash as Sam, Clifford and Carter (voices) *Matt Vogel as Rhonda the Raccoon (voice) *Bill Barretta as Rowlf, Croaker, Bubba, Howard Tubman, Horace D'Fly, Armstrong the Chicken Hawk, the Swedish Chef, Johnny, Beautiful Day Monster, Octavio the Octopus and Pepe (voices) *Kathryn Mullen as Jill (voice) *Julianne Buescher as Yolanda (voice) *Alice Dinnean Vernon as Vicki (snake) and Molly the Albatross (voices) *Louise Gold as Afghan Hound (voice) *Leslie Carrara-Rudolph as Spamela Hamderson (voice) *Allan Trautman as Eugene the Tuba Player (voice) *Cree Summer as Pilgrim the Dog (voice) *Peter Linz as Jacques the Beaver (voice) *Jim Kroupa as Jeremiah Tortoise (voice) *Drew Massey as Larry (voice) *Vicki Kenderes-Eibner as Lois (voice) *Joey Mazzarino as Goggles and Chauncey the Turtle (voices) *Tyler Bunch as Jade Green Frackle, Chip and Blustering Bellowpane Monster (voices) *Mak Wilson as Leapovitch the Frog (voice) *Stephanie D'Abruzzo as Skeeter (voice) Category:The Muppets (season 3, 2003) Episodes Category:2003